Tsukuyomi Kazuya
Tsukuyomi Kazuya is the eldest Tsukuyomi brother, his younger siblings are Tsukuyomi Hioshi, Tsukuyomi Akira, and Tsukuyomi Ruriko. He is a Jounin of Sunagakure and was created by RurikoTsukuyomi of fanfiction.net. Background Kazuya's parental history is equivalent to that of his siblings. Unfortunately, Kazuya had to grow up and mature quickly after his parents were murdered. He became the father figure to his siblings and worked the hardest to make money as well as become a shinobi. Kazuya was put on a Genin team with Watanabe Tatsuya, a cat obsessed medical ninja, and Mashiko, a snobby and cocky kunoichi. His sensei was Yoshida Shinji, a hyper and cheerful sensei with a girlish appearance. Kazuya got along well with his sensei, having a relationship somewhat like Guy-sensei and Rock Lee have. His teammate, Tatsuya, was protective of him, despite Kazuya's pleas that he didn't have to be. Kazuya was also mocked and ridiculed by Mashiko, who eventually ends up dating him. During the exams, Kazuya tried making as many friends as possible, which came to as surprise to most Genin. Kazuya passed his exams easily, but showed mercy for his opponents. Kazuya then went on to take his Jounin exams so he could go through special training to become a sensei for a Genin team. All the while, Kazuya actually worked a second job in Sunagakure as a hospital attendent to earn money for his siblings. Kazuya was hardly ever home and often broke under pressure. The only one to ever catch him in a break down was Tatsuya, who urged Kazuya to quit his second job. He then helped Kazuya by giving him some of his pay as a shinobi. Kazuya refused at first until Tatsuya finally broke him down. For a while, Kazuya received money from Tatsuya to help pay for much of what they have now, including their three story house. Ever since, Kazuya has been indebted to Tatsuya and helps him whenever he can, although, Tatsuya only made him cook occasional meals for him. Part I Kazuya went on to become a Jounin sensei to his younger sister, Ruriko, and younger brother, Akira, as well as a friend of theirs, Nero. Kazuya was the first to know of Nero's past because he paid a visit to Nero's apartment after Nero had vanished mysterious for an entire week. That's when Kazya met Karen and Mokusei, which resulted in Kazuya's temper. Rarely growing angry, Kazuya actually snapped back at Karen, who forced him to leave. Kazuya informed his siblings of this, earning their respect for Kazuya, who was very angry when he told them. However, Hioshi still did not give Kazuya the respect he deserved for his hard work. Eventually, Kazuya takes his team to the Chuunin Exams, where he meets up with old friends and once again becomes the cheerful ball of sunshine that everyone enjoyed. He pushed Ruriko past her limits, although, she didn't seem to care, which annoyed Kazuya slightly. Akira's childish antics annoyed Kazuya as well, however, Kazuya merely scolded him. To pressure Nero for having bad habits, Kazuya would give him a few smacks over the head, but nothing more. After the exams, Kazuya returns to the village with his team where it's revealed that he has a relationship with Mashiko. In a conversation between Hioshi and Ruriko, Hioshi states that their relationship is mostly sex based for neither parties give a damn about each other. Kazuya doesn't deny nor agree to this, but some of the accusations are true. Part II Kazuya is shown to have full support for Ruriko's decisions, until she is kidnapped on her A-ranked mission. He becomes very worried and alert now. At one point, Kazuya is seen arguing with the Hokage over whether to send Anbu after her or not. Kazuya does not know of Akira and Nero's rally of the other characters. TO BE CONTINUED... Part III (Yet to be written) Personality Kazuya is a cheerful and happy shinobi. He's usually full of energy and people call him a ball of sunshine. He loves making friends and has respect for all his opponents, save for Nero's aunt. Kazuya even respects his girlfriend, Mashiko, who is constantly physically and mentally abusing him. Kazuya takes a lot of damage of many kinds, but replies with a positive attitude. This can be viewed as a good trait by some, by other as just annoying. Unfortunately, before Ruriko and Akira became Genin, Kazuya was under a lot of pressure and had break downs when the pressure became too much, but he hid this away from everyone, but Tatsuya, his former teammate and friend. Kazuya is on good terms with him as well as everyone else he meets. The only time he has broken his cheerfulness was when he met Karen, Nero's aunt. He responded in a very Tsukuyomi manner, lashing out at her angrily for being abusive. Kazuya's only romantic relationship is with his former teammate, Mashiko. Though they're relationship is mostly sex based, Kazuya never denys nor agrees to this. He usually acts kindly toward her, as he does with everyone else. Kazuya is known for his obliviousness to flirting and sexual commentary. It's sometimes comical and other times unbelievable. Appearance Kazuya is the tallest Tsukuyomi, taking after his father in that aspect. He has deep black hair with a hint of purplish-blue. It's short and styled somewhat to the right in loose spikes, save for a random long strand on the left side of his head that rests on his shoulder. His eyes are dark lavender and very warm. Kazuya smiles a lot, rarely frowning or crying. In part I, Kazuya wears a normal Sand Jounin vest over a chocolate-brown jumpsuit and heel-less ninja shoes. His headband is worn over his forehead. In part II, he wears a sand Jounin vest over a dark brown turtleneck with short sleeves and wears matching light tan arm warmers that only covers half his middle finger and thumb. He also wears dark brown pants and black ninja boots with black padding on the front. His headband stays over his forehead. Abilities Kazuya is skilled in ninjutsu, mostly water elements, although his second element is wind. Kazuya rarely enjoys fighting, however, and tries to smooth talk his way out of a lot of things. Kazuya has pretty good Genjutsu abilities, probably rated average. His Taijutsu is pretty average as well. Kazuya only uses his skills to their fullest when training his Genin team or if he's protecting someone precious to him. When he does use his skills to their fullest, he's comparable almost to kage level. However, Kazuya is a simple Jounin and really doesn't like to bring a lot of attention to himself, so he keeps his skills on an average level, much to his siblings's disappoints. Being part of the Tsukuyomi Clan, Kazuya does have the cannibal ability. Whether it's a Kekkei Genkai or not is unknown. Kazuya, like Ruriko, doesn't care to know either. However, unlike his siblings, Kazuya really rather not resort to his cannibal instincts. He uses them as a last resort and only if it's necessary. Trivia *Kazuya's last name has the same origin as his siblings. His first name means peace. *Kazuya is the only Tsukuyomi vegetarian to exist. His favorite food is Melonpan while his least favorite is any kind of meat. *Kazuya's hobbies are cooking/baking, hanging around other sensei and his teammates, and watching the sunset. *Kazuya eventually develops a fear of scalpels. *He has completed a total of 667 missions in total: 6 A-rank, 112 B-rank, 298 C-rank, 251 D-rank. *Kazuya's favorite word is "family". Category:DRAFT